1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly, in which an IC module is evenly applied pressure force so as to prevent potential warpage thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,848 issued to Lai on Mar. 3, 1998 discloses a typical connector socket, which is generally referred to a ZIF (Zero Insertion Force) socket. The socket includes a base with a plurality of terminals received therein, and a cover moveably attached to the base. A lever with a cam mechanism is arranged between the base and the cover at a front portion so as to actuate the cover to move between a first position and a second position. When the lever is located in a vertical position, the cover is kept at the first position, in which a number of through holes in the cover are completely in alignment with corresponding passageways in the base, Then the pin legs of an IC module can be inserted from the cover into the passageways without any engagement with the terminals. When the IC module is completely seated on the cover, the lever is then manually operated by a user to move from the vertical position to a horizontal position, and simultaneously actuates the cover to move from the first position to the second position. The IC module attached on the cover moves together with the cover and the pin legs thereof gradually contact with the terminals in the electrical socket. The electrical socket of Lai is commonly available for a desk-top computer.
The IC module socket that used on a notebook is substantially similar to that used on the desktop computer, and the only difference is that the lever in Lai is replaced by a screw configured with a cam feature. When the screw is rotated, the cover is actuated to move along the base, therefore the pin legs of the IC module are then in contact with the terminals in the base.
As rapid development of computer technology, the number of input/output (I/O) of the IC module is accordingly increasing as well. In order to increase the number of I/O, conductive pads are introduced to replace the pin-type legs so as to directly and electrically contact with the terminals in the socket. U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shirai on Feb. 21, 2006 just discloses this type of IC socket, which can be generally called a LGA socket.
As clearly shown in the Figures of Shirai, this type of electrical socket has different configuration with that of Lai, and includes a metal stiffener enclosing an insulating housing, on which an IC module is disposed. A metal clip is pivotally assembled to one end of the stiffener, and a lever is pivotally assembled to the other end of the stiffener. When the clip is operated to a closed position with respect to the stiffener, the lever locks the clip. By this arrangement, the clip is able to tightly press the IC module toward the housing to ensure reliable electrical connection between the IC module and the socket.
Shirai is feasible to be applied on the desktop computer because there is enough space in the computer for the operation of the lever. However, it is almost impossible to be applied on the notebook, due to the small space limited by the contour of the notebook.
The IC module generally includes a substrate, and a die/dies on the substrate. Even the IC module is rigid, it is still likely to deform or warp if downward force applied thereon is not evenly distributed.